


Cuddles and Complaints

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wuko cuddling on a loveseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.

"This stinks!"

Mako just glared off into space, ignoring Wu’s complaints and wondering which of his numerous misdeeds of years gone by that racked him up enough bad karma to be stuck babysitting Wu.

"I mean, there’s not even a bed!" continued the prince, lamenting his petty problems. "Can you  _believe_  the nerve of that lady? I thank her for doing a good job and she steals my presidential suite?! I’m in a  _junior_  suite, Mako.  _Junior_. Do I look like I’m a commoner?” Wu threw his hands up in frustration, accidentally smacking Mako in the face. “How am I expected to live like this?!”

 _'What was it that Zaheer said?'_  Mako thought, staring even harder at the wall opposite him as his patience grew painfully thin.  _'Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind._ _Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind. Let go your earthly tether...’_

The firebender chanted the mantra in his mind, trying to block out the complaints of the spoiled soon-to-be-king. 

"Are you even  _listening_  to me, Mako?! I want to go to sleep but I can’t! I don’t have a bed.”

"What do you expect me to do about it?!" demanded Mako.

"Find me a bed! Be useful!"

"All the beds in the hotel are booked. I doubt they keep spare beds for rooms they don’t have. You’ll have to make do."

“ _Fine,_ " pouted Wu, before standing up and dragging Mako to the loveseat. He sat down, laying on his side and draping Mako’s arms around him. The bodyguard was wondering what the prince was up to, questioning the prince’s intents.

“ _Hey, wha—”_

His protests died in his throat as Wu snuggled backwards, pushing his back against Mako’s sturdy and firm chest, his behind scooting tantalizingly close to Mako’s nether regions. Wu hummed contentedly, pleased at the warmth provided by the firebender.

Mako rolled his eyes but gave a small smile, content to keep the prince warm if it meant he shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> wutheearthprince.tumblr.com


End file.
